Banjir
by freak.lolly
Summary: Semua kejadian dimulai dari Deidara yang sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan makan cabe dan Sasori yang udah menyakiti hati Kisame. Nasib buruk si sesat Hidan, keautisan Pein, ke-kasihsayangan Sasori ? ke Dei, dan kemarukan Kakuzu./Cerita lama dari akun lama! :Sacchi-yandere/OneShot


**Banjir**__**– a Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**YandeReChi ©2011-2012**

Disclaimer : Akatsuki punya Masashi-_sensei_. _Blackberry_ punya yang punya. KDI punya TPI... kan?

Chara : Akatsuki

Genre : Humor

Rated : K+

Pair : PeinKonan nyelip.

Warning : death-char, typo(s), OOC, keautisan para Akatsuki, kurang humor, bahasa gahol!

Summary : Semua kejadian dimulai dari Deidara yang sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan makan cabe dan Sasori yang udah menyakiti hati Kisame. Nasib buruk si sesat Hidan, keautisan Pein, ke-kasihsayangan Sasori (?) ke Dei, dan kemarukan Kakuzu./Cerita lama dari akun lama! :Sacchi-yandere

.

.

.

"Hei, Deidara… kenapa lo?" tanya Sasori heran yang mendengar rintihan Deidara. Tumben sekali Deidara merintih begitu menyedihkannya.

"Aduh, perutku, _un_… sakit!" Deidara memegangi perutnya. Meringkuk-ringkuk dengan tidak elitnya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menyambar, "Nah! Siapa suruh lo masukin delapan cabe ke nasi goreng lo tadi malem? Udah gue bilangin lo bakal sakit perut. Bener kan? Ngeyel sih lo!"

Deidara meringis, "Iyaa! Uchiha Itachi emang selalu bener, _un_! Udah, temen lagi sakit bukannya dibeliin obat malah diceramahin! Gue tersiksa nih, _un_! Sasori-_danna_, beliin obat maag dong! Nih uangnya, _un_!" Deidara menyodorkan uang Rp. 50.000 pada Sasori. Lagi-lagi, tumben banget si Deidara punya uang banyak. Biasanya kan kere terus.

"50.000? Banyak banget! Biasanya cuma 2.500 rupiah!?" kata Sasori kaget sambil menerima uang milik Deidara itu. Sebenernya sih, seneng juga. Kapan lagi coba dapet uang banyak tanpa ngutang ke Kakuzu?

"Ambil aja kembaliannya! Udah, jangan banyak cingcang keling, _un_! Beli, sana!" Deidara mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir (?) Sasori agar cepat membeli obat. Sasori mengangguk. Mulai melangkah.

Kakuzu yang sedang mau memulai menjahit kepala Hidan yang lepas gara-gara ajeb-ajeb semaleman, mendengar kata _ambil saja kembaliannya_, langsung bertindak. "Biar gue yang beli! Sasori, lo istirahat aja!" lalu Kakuzu melenggang pergi setelah menepuk kepala Sasori yang emang lebih pendek darinya dua kali. _Sopan banget_.

"Hei! Kakuzu! Kepala gue gimana, nih?! Kan belom lo jait!" teriak Hidan panik. "KAKUZU!"

"Urus aja sono sendiri! Siapa suruh lo ajeb-ajeb semaleman!" Kakuzu nggak peduli dengan partnernya yang teriak-teriak manggil namanya.

"KAKUZU! MATA DUITAN SOMPLAK TUKANG JAIIT! BALIK ATAU GUE BUNUH LO!" teriak Hidan marah. Tapi Kakuzu sudah tidak mendengarkan teriakan Hidan lagi. Ia entah dengan jurus apa, sudah keluar dari markas Akatsuki.

Kisame melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur ke ruang duduk. "Woi, semuanya! Sarapannya udah siap, nih! Tolong panggilin juga Zetsu sama Tobi yang lagi maenin NDS curian di kamar!" serunya.

"Ya!" Sasori memapah Deidara menuju ruang makan. Itachi membantu Sasori karena Deidara agak berat—Deidara kan makannya banyak, soalnya dia punya tiga mulut. Sedangkan Pein dan Konan sedang ke Mall. Setelah itu Itachi memanggil Zetsu dan Tobi agar sarapan.

"WOY! GUE GIMANA WOY?! Gue kan juga mau makan! Woy!" Hidan teriak-teriak gaje—kayak authornya—, tapi gak ada yang peduli, soalnya Hidan udah sering begitu. Karena tidak digubris, akhirnya Hidan gelundungin kepalanya kesana kemari sambil nangis.

Di ruang makan, Sasori melihat sarapan yang dimasak Kisame dengan heran. "Lho, ini burung dara, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Kisame kalem, "kan gamungkin gue masak burung elu,"

Sasori hampir berubah menjadi _super saiyan_ kalo tidak dihentikan Itachi, "Gue kurang suka dara. Ikannya abis ya Kis? Kemaren bukannya masih banyak?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Kisame diam, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lho? Kisame? Ngapa lo? Nangis? Cengeng ah!"

"HUAA… A… A… AAA…. A!" tangis Kisame meledak sesaat setelah perkataan Sasori barusan.

Deidara dan Itachi yang lagi asyik ngunyah kaget sampe tulang yang lagi mereka gerogotin kelempar keluar dari mulut dan tulang-tulang mereka sukses meluncur dari atas meja ke lantai.

"Ah, masih ada dagingnya, tuh!" dengus Itachi kesal. Dia menoleh kepada _partner_nya yang tukang masak dan cengeng itu, "Kis, Kis..! Berenti nangis woy! Cup, cup... WOY! Aer mata lo udah selutut niiih!" teriak Itachi melas sampai kerutan di wajahnya bertambah lima kali lipat.

"Weks! Blup! Puah! Itachi! Dia… ke.. napa, sih? Blup!" Sasori timbul-tenggelem dalam air yang udah nyampe seleher dia. Salah sendiri sih, siapa suruh jadi orang—ehm—boneka pendek. Sasori takut badannya karatan kena aer. Dia juga gak bisa berenang.

Itachi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasori. "Dia itu ikan, pertanyaan lo tadi bikin sakit hati," bisik Itachi.

Sasori terpana.

"GUE GAK TEGA… HIKS! GUE GAK TEGA MAKAN TEMEN-TEMEN GUE YANG IMUT, LUCU, BAU AMIS TERUS MATANYA BELOK ITUUUU! HUAA… AA…. AA…. A!" tangis Kisame bertambah parah.

Sasori mulai tenggelem.

Lalu ada sebuah kepala yang mengambang diatas pelampung—souvenir dari pantai setahun yang lalu. Itu kepala punya orang tersesat di Akatsuki. Hidan.

"Gila! Markas kita diserbu tsunami!" kata Hidan. Celingak-celinguk nyariin badannya. Gara-gara perlakuannya—celingak-celinguk—itu, kepalanya jatoh dari pelampung dan alhasil tenggelem. Krik.

"DAN SIAPA YANG NANGKEP IKAN, DIA ITU SUPER DUPER JAHAAAAT! LEBIH JAHAT DARI EMAK GUEE! HUAA!" tangis Kisame menjadi. Emak Kisame—yang nun jauh disana, bersin-bersin gajelas gara-gara diomongin anaknya sendiri.

Tobi yang lagi asyik makan (heran deh, nih anak masih asyik makan aja. Kan markas udah kebanjiran?), ngedenger teriakan Kisame. Dia langsung nangis darah. Eh tapi gatau deh, kan dia pake topeng.

"Huaaa! Kisame-_senpai_ bilang Tobi jahaaaaat! Tobi kan anak BAIKK!"

Deidara kaget. " Lho, emang lo yang nangkep ikannya, Tobi?" tanyanya.

"Huaaaaa… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tangis Tobi menjadi. Dia nangis sambil klepek-klepek kayak ikan.

"Blup! Tobi… glek! Kisame! Berhenti nangis!" seru Itachi sambil berusaha berenang. Tapi karena udah tua (?), maklumin aja. Badannya cepet lemes. Oke skip bagian ini. Jangan dibaca!—sekarang Itachi Cuma bisa goyang-goyangin tangannya buat berenang. Eh? Ini apa? Dibilang jangan dibaca!

Tapi tangis Tobi dan Kisame makin-makin menjadi.

Markas Akatsuki hampir tenggelam.

.

.

"Huaaa… huaaa! AAAAA!"

Para anggota Akatsuki yang masih berada di markas, sudah pasrah dengan akhir hidup mereka—mati tenggelam gara-gara teman seperjuangan (?) mereka sendiri. Mereka bersedih hati, minta tobat. Padahal _malam_ itu, bintang-bintang bersinar terang.

Hidan yang sudah mati duluan, langsung dibawa malaikat ke neraka. _Poor_ Hidan.

.

.

Konan yang lewat didepan toko elektronik, berhenti, menonton telvisi yang dinyalakan. Ia kaget sampe mati. Tapi sedetik kemudian, rohnya kembali memasuki raganya. Ih keren.

"Pe-pein! Sini! CEPAT!" Konan menyuruh Pein mendekat.

"_What_?! Ada apa?!" sahut Pein sok inggris—kaget sampe pisang goreng yang lagi dia makan kelempar. "Sial! Pisang gue! Ah! Mahal tuh! Mana masih pisang kredit lagi," decak Pein.

"_**Sebuah markas—entah markas siapa—tenggelam, tidak diketahui akibatnya. Terdapat enam orang mayat dan satu orang selamat yang sedang diinterogasi di kantor polisi. Tapi saat ditanya, dia hanya menjawab 'ikan-ikan'. Ciri-ciri orang itu—lihat saja hiu. Mayat yang ditemukan memakai baju panjang hitam dengan awan merah serta ada risleting yang panjang dari atas sampai bawah. Gajelas itu jubah apa daster tetangga sebelah. Sekian, terimakasih sudah menonton acara kami, selanjutnya akan ada acara KDI Star!"**_

"Hei! Itu Kisame dan markas kita!" seru Pein histeris. Tindik-tindik di wajahnya hampir lepas saking histerisnya dia.

"Kok cuman enam mayat ditambah Kisame? Siapa yang selamat?" tanya Konan bingung. Padahal dalem hatinya berharap semuanya mati—kecuali dirinya. Dirinya, bukan dirinya dan Pein.

"Siapa, ya?" Pein berpikir sambil nungging. Konan menghela napas. Bingung si Pein lagi mikir apa lagi ngelawak. Dengan segera kaki sang perempuan yang demen banget mainin kertas origami itu melayang ke kepala Pein dengan kejamnya.

Pein meringis. Mereka—Pein dan Konan—berpandangan bingung setelah Pein menyelesaikan aksi mikir-sambil-nunggingnya itu—yang diselesaikan oleh tendangan dari Konan.

.

.

"Cihuuuy! Akhirnya gue bisa beli Blackberry Kurpe juga! Setahun nabung! Tapi obat maagnya gak kebeli… gimana, nih? Apa gue kabur aja, ya? Ya udah! Tapi kemana? Yang deket aja, deh! Tabungan tinggal seimprit begini! Apa ke Indonesia aja, ya? Baiklah! Ke Indonesia! Indonesia! Tunggu sebentar, Papa datang! Selamat tinggal, Jepang! Gue bakal selalu merindukan dan mencintamu, _sayang_!" Kakuzu berlari menuju bandara.

Iya, lari.

.

.

_**OWARI!**_

_Waktunya berbacot-ria dengan sang _author_!_

...krik.

Ini cerita lama dari akun lama. Akun lama saya, Sacchi-yandere.

...krik.

Cuma perbaikan _typo_ dan penambahan kalimat biar agak panjangan. Perbaikan lelucon juga. Sama penambahan _summary_. Alur ceritanya masih sama kok kayak yang dulu.

Dei sakit Kakuzu pergi sarapan Kisame nangis Tobi nangis mati cerita berakhir.

GUE GANGERTI KENAPA CERITA INI HARUS GUE PUBLISH LAGI! /gelundungandilantai/

Sebenernya, tadinya gue udah mau bganti tokoh-tokohnya sama tokoh Vocaloid. Tapi cerita nista gini... gacocok sumpah buat ara Vocaloid yang unyu-unyu! /pelukLendandilindesRinpakeRo adRoller/

Eh, _fandom_ menyimpang.

Jadi, sebenernya niat gue cuma menghibur para reader sekalian. Meramaikan _fandom_ Naruto dengan fic nista yang isinya kenistaan para Akatsuki. /pelukItachisambilnangisharu/ (?)

Tapi gara-gara saya belom punya ide buat bikin fic humor baru, jadinya saya pake aja fic lama. Gapapa, kan? Pihak FFn gabakal nodong saya pake wortel, kan? /heh

Oke, maafin saya yang nggak konsisten pake kata ganti pertama. Gue-saya. Heh, suka-suka gue dong! Fic gue ini! /plak

Oke, akhir bacot saya, _arigatou_! Makasih udah mau buang-buang waktu buat baca fic nista ini! *nunduk-nunduk*


End file.
